O Teste do Sirius
by Annie Black M
Summary: Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você." – Tradução.
1. Aquele em que o James faz o teste

**O TESTE DO SIRIUS – **Tradução da Fic Original Sirius'Quiz, da Bellatrix13. (história original no meu perfil.)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens são da JKR. A autora pegou emprestado. E os créditos da história são todos dela. Eu apenas traduzi para nossa própria diversão.

_**Sinopse:**_ "Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você."

**- § -**

_**Capítulo 1 - Aquele no qual James faz o teste.**_

****

"Cara!" - Sirius disse animado, correndo até seu melhor amigo que estava sentado na mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal - "Olááá."

"Oi" - respondeu James, desconfiado. "Por que você está tão animado?"

"Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria beneficios mentais e psicoemocionais para você."

"Foi você quem o escreveu?" - James perguntou, estreitando os olhos cheios de desconfiança.

Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o coração. "Nunca, James! Mas eu tenho certeza que uma certa Srta. Evans adoraria te ouvir fazendo testes trouxas..."

James tirou o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos do seu melhor amigo. "Manda, cara."

Sorrindo discretamente, Sirius abriu outra folha de pergaminho de seu bolso e a desdobrou. Ele limpou a garganta autoritariamente. "Primeira pergunta."

James desenhou um '1' circulado, a pena posicionada para escrever suas respostas.

"Eu vou te dar uma lista de cinco animais e quero que você os escreva na ordem da sua preferência."

"O que disse?"

"Escreva esses cinco animais, do favorito ao menos favorito."

"Ok, vá em frente"

"Os animais são: porco, tigre, ovelha, vaca e cavalo. Faça a gentileza de ler suas respostas alto, sua letra é muito ruim para decifrar."

"Não é" - James protestou - "Ok, essa é minha ordem: ovelha, porco, vaca, cavalo e tigre."

"Ovelha?" - Sirius perguntou, perplexo.

"Bem, eu escrevi na ordem de mais comestíveis. Eu amo costeletas de cordeiro, sabe, mas eu realmente não sei se tigres são gosto..."

"Ok, próxima pergunta."

James circulou um número '2'.

"Escreva uma palavra para descrever um cachorro."

James ficou surpreso. "Cachorro?"

"Sim, um cachorro."

James sorriu largamente para seu amigo animago. "Bem, Almofadinhas, todo mundo sabe que cachorros são sujos, fedidos e criaturas nojentas."

Sirius estava se divertindo demais para se ofender. - "Se é o que você pensa, Pontinhas, então escreva isso."

"Ótimo."

James escreveu 'fedido' em seu pergaminho, sorrindo divertido.

"Próxima, Almofadas, velho amigo."

"Vejamos...pergunta três: escreva uma palavra para descrever um gato."

James considerou. "Um gato, você disse?"

"Sim."

"Hum...gatos, eu acho que são meio caprichosos."

"Quarta pergunta: escreva uma palavra para descrever um rato."

"Hum...sujos."

Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto lia a próxima questão. "Pergunta cinco: escreva uma palavra para descrever o que você pensa sobre café."

James fez uma careta. "Café? Nojento. Eu odeio essa coisa."

"Escreva isso" - Sirius abafou uma risada.

James deu a ele um olhar desconfiado, mas escreveu assim mesmo.

"Pergunta seis: escreva uma palavra para descrever o oceano."

"Alga" - James disse depois de considerar a pergunta, anotando aquilo no pergaminho.

"Ok, na pergunta sete, eu vou te dar uma lista de cores. Para cada cor, eu quero que você escreva a primeira pessoa que vem a sua mente - mas a pessoa tem que te conhecer, certo?"

"Certo"- James concordou.

"Amarelo"

"Hum...Remus."

"_Remus_?"

"Bem, é. Se lembra daquela cueca amarela de rostinhos sorridentes que a mãe dele mandou para ele?"

Sirius bufou, rindo. "Oh, sim. Bons tempos. Agora - laranja."

"Er...você."

"Eu?" - Sirius perguntou em tom chocado.

"É, porque teve aquela vez que você quis ver se ficaria gostoso como um ruivo e acidentalmente seu cabelo ficou laranja." - James engasgou com a lembrança.

Sirius estremeceu com a lembrança, tocando inconscientemente seu cabelo preto. "Continuando...vermelho!"

"Ah, essa é fácil. Evans."

Sirius concordou inteligentemente, sem precisar perguntar o porquê. Os cabelos da menina brilhavam como um carro de bombeiro. "Branco, agora."

James bufou. Malfoy. "O cabelo dele é tão loiro que chega a ser branco."

Sirius rolou os olhos. "Qual o seu problema com cabelos, cara?"

James deu de ombros, rabiscando sua resposta no pergaminho.

"Finalmente - e última - verde."

"Hum. Snape. Porque ele é muito sonserino."

"É" - Sirius concordou. "Agora, você está pronto para a sua analise psicológica?"

James deu uma olhada vazia a seu melhor amigo. "Hum...sim, por favor."

"Ok, então. Na primeira questão, aquela do animal, você escreveu..." - Sirius deu uma olhada na folha do amigo - "Ovelha, porco, vaca, cavalo e tigre."

"E? Isso significa que eu estou destinado a ficar com a Lily para todo o sempre?"

"Ahn. Não. Cada animal representa as prioridades na sua vida. Então, suas prioridades são: amor, dinheiro, carreira, família e orgulho. O que faz sentido, porque certamente a Srta. Evans esmagou seu orgulho mais de uma vez."

"É verdade, cara. É verdade. Continue."

"Ok, você descreveu o cachorro como 'fedido'. Agora, o que você escreveu para o cachorro é sua própria característica."

"Ahn?"

"Em outras palavras, Pontitas, você disse que você fede."

James levantou um braço e deu uma fungada. "Não me parece ruim."

"Agora, para o gato você escreveu 'caprichoso'. Essa é a característica da sua esposa."

"Você quer dizer a Evans."

"Não. Eu quis dizer a sua esposa." - abaixando o tom, Sirius murmurou - "Se alguém for louco o suficiente para casar com você."

"Mas Lily será minha esposa."

"O que você disser, Pontas, o que você disser."

"Legal. Continue."

"Ok. Você descreveu o rato como 'sujo'. É como seu inimigo é."

James deu uma olhada rápida para Malfoy. "Quer saber, eu acho que esse teste realmente funciona."

Sirius riu quando leu a próxima resposta.

"Que foi?" - James perguntou alarmado.

Ainda rindo, Sirius não conseguiu responder.

"Então? O que foi?"

"Hahaha...hahaha...isso é muito...hahahaha...engraçado...hahaha."

"O QUE?"

"Ok, ok. Dê uma hahaha...olhada... Você escreveu que café é nojento."

"E?"

"Isso é o que você pensa sobre sexo."

James pareceu ofendido.

Sirius gargalhava sonoramente.

"Almofadinhas!"

Risada.

"Almofadinhas, isso não é verdade."

Risada.

"Almofadas, esse teste não funciona."

Risada.

"Isso não tem graça, Almofadinhas."

"Ao contrário. Isso é hilário."

"Próximo, Almofadas, ou eu vou enfiar meu garfo no seu olho."

"Ok, chato. Para o oceano você escreveu 'alga'. (ele bufou) que é o que você pensa sobre a vida."

James se ofendeu. "Minha vida _não_ é uma alga!"

"É sim!"

"Não é!"

"É sim!"

"Não é!"

"Não é!

"É sim!"

"Ok, o que você disser, James."

"Óti...espera. Almofadinhas!"

"Ah, supere isso. Proximamente..."

"Isso não é uma palavra."

Sirius o ignorou. "Proximamente, a coisa da cor. Por amarelo, você escreveu Remus. Que é alguém que você nunca vai esquecer."

"Hum...ok."

"Para o laranja, você escreveu meu nome, por causa de um incidente não-mencionável."

James riu.

"A pessoa laranja é seu melhor amigo."

"Bem, você é."

"Para o vermelho, você escreveu Evans. É alguém que você ama muito."

"Vê? Até esse teste diz que é verdade."

"Você escreveu o nome dela por causa do _cabelo_ que ela tem, James."

"E? Talvez eu ame o cabelo dela também."

"Hum. Certo. Continuando. No branco, você escreveu o Malfoy." - Sirius sorriu - "Que é a sua alma gêmea."

James caiu da cadeira. "O que?" - ele sibilou do chão. "Mas, mas eu só coloquei o nome dele por causa do cabelo dele, Sirius!"

"Então" - Sirius imitou - "Talvez seus cabelos sejam almas gêmeas também."

Fazendo bico, James sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira.

"E, a última resposta, para verde, você escreveu Snape. É alguém que deixará uma marca na sua vida."

James sorriu largamente. "Verdade. Mas não uma marca boa."

"Ei, gente" - Remus disse, escorregando na cadeira entre os seus melhores amigos - "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Eles se viraram um para o outro, e deram sorrisinhos simultâneos. "Oooo, Remus...?"

_Continua..._

**- § -**

* * *

**N/T: **Sirius, espertinho. Bem, gente, essa fic é bonitinha também. Vou traduzindo conforme a autora for soltando os capítulos. A próxima vitima é nosso menino-lobo, vai sair rapidinho, prometo.

Reviews serão repassadas para a devida autora. Só estou me divertindo e treinando meu inglês.

Beijos,

**Annie**


	2. Aquele em que o Remus faz o teste

**O TESTE DO SIRIUS** – Tradução da Fic Original Sirius'Quiz, da Bellatrix13. (História original no meu perfil.)

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens são da JKR. A autora pegou emprestado. E os créditos da história são todos dela. Eu apenas traduzi para nossa própria diversão.

**Sinopse**: "Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você." – Tradução.

* * *

**N/T:** Gente, já que vocês compartilharam comigo o teste de vocês, bem, eu digo aqui que quando eu fiz, eu coloquei 'viciante' na pergunta do café...hahaha... 

Divirtam-se. Particularmente, acho esse um dos melhores capítulos!!! Pobre menino-lobo! Ah, obrigada a todos pelas reviews. Espero que continuem lendo e gostando da fic!!! Respondo tudo depois, pela falta de tempo! Beijos

**

* * *

**

- § -

_**Capitulo 2 – Aquele em que o Remus faz o teste.**_

"O que é?" – Remus perguntou, seus olhos abertos com horror. Ele sabia que nada de bom poderia sair do último feito dos melhores amigos dele e ele não estava muito a fim de descobrir o que era.

"Remus, Remus, Remus" – James disse de forma dramática – "Tão desconfiado, tão desconfiado. Não somos nós os melhorais amigos do mundo todo?"

"Pontas, 'melhorais' não é exatamente a palavra. Você sabe disso?"

"Claro" – James se indignou – "Eu sou um gênio!"

Remus riu, mas não fez nenhum comentário. "Eu sei que é uma coisa horrível, horrível mesmo, essa que vocês vão me forçar a fazer, então não me façam sofrer por muito mais tempo. Me torturem rapidamente e terminem logo com isso, para que eu possa voltar para o meu quarto e comer chocolate."

"E pensei que _eu_ fosse dramático" – Sirius comentou.

"Conte a ele o que é, Almofadas, conte!"

"É, de modo rápido e indolor, antes que eu morra de forma angustiante e excruciante."

"Bem...eu tenho um testezinho trouxa para você!"

As sobrancelhas de Remus se levantaram. "Um teste?"

"Sim."

"Um...teste?"

"Ahan"

"Um..._teste_?"

"Isso está ficando repetitivo."

"Sim, mas..._um teste_?" – Remus se virou para James, choque passando por cada linha de seu rosto. "Um teste? Mesmo?"

James acenou com em afirmação. "Um teste" – ele insistiu.

"Espere" – Remus disse devagar, apontando para Sirius – "_Quem_ é você e o que você fez com meu melhor amigo?"

Sirius deixou escapar um soluço fingido – "Você não acredita em mim. Agora eu vou me esconder naquele lugar ali e me afogar na minha própria pena!"

Remus rolou os olhos. "Deixe para lá. Agora eu sei que é você."

"Muito bom!" – Sirius exclamou animado – "Agora, primeira pergunta."

Remus desamassou um pedaço limpo de pergaminho e preparou uma pena, para em seguida arrumar seus óculos finos sobre seu nariz.

Sirius riu.

"Por que você sempre ri quando ele coloca os óculos?" - James inquiriu curioso.

Sirius continuou rindo. "Olhe para ele. Ele é um nerdinho!"

James ficou mortalmente ofendido. "Eu uso óculos e não sou um nerdinho."

Sirius soltou um barulho que parecia "ahan, tá bom", mas James resolveu ignorar esse fato.

"Com certeza você disse isso a ele" - Remus disse ironicamente, escrevendo seu nome e data na primeira linha do pergaminho.

James inchou-se de orgulho. "Eu disse, não foi?"

"Agora, vamos brincar com as bolas!" - Sirius exclamou. Ele parou um momento. "Não, isso me causou uma má imagem mental. Vamos mudar isso para 'Vamos começar!'"

Remus rolou os olhos.

"Primeira pergunta" - James falou lentamente em sotaque Texano.

Sirius limpou a garganta para soar importante. "Sim, obrigado, James. Para sua primeira pergunta, eu vou te dar uma lista com cinco animais e eu quero que você os escreva na ordem de sua preferência."

Remus assentiu.

"Você reparou" - Sirius disse para seu amigo de cabelos negros e bagunçados – "Que Remus entendeu de primeira essa pergunta? Diferente de _outras _pessoas."

James zombou. "Eu sei. Idiotas!"

Sirius encarou seu melhor amigo por um momento, antes de se voltar para seu outro melhor amigo, que o olhava de volta em expectativa.

"Bem" - Sirius mandou - "Escreva, menino-lobo!"

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você nunca disse quais eram os animais."

"Certo" - Sirius disse, envergonhado. Ele olhou de volta para o papel que segurava. "Os animais são: porco, tigre, ovelha, vaca e cavalo. Faça a gentileza de ler suas respostas em voz alta, sua letra é arrumada demais para eu decifrar."

"Arrumada demais para decifrar? Isso é quase um oximoro, Almofadinhas."

Sirius caiu na risada. "Haha, ox! Eu gostei. É uma palavra engraçada." Ele repetiu a palavra, mudando o tom de voz. "Oxxx."

"...eu acredito que você queria dizer oximo."

"Agh, mesma coisa. Agora, escreva, lobinho."

"Ok, ok, estou escrevendo" - ele mal tocou o papel e anunciou - "Pronto!"

"Certo" - James disse animado - "Leia em voz alta!"

Remus limpou a garganta. "Primeiramente, eu escrevi cavalo, porque..."

"Isso é ótimo!" - James interrompeu - "Próximo?"

Remus o olhou aborrecido. "Oh, bem, depois eu escrevi ovelha, porque..."

"Nós não queremos saber o porquê" - Sirius interrompeu - "Próximo?"

Remus bufou indignado. "Certo. Se é assim que vocês querem. Então, tigre, vaca e porco."

"Magnífico. Segunda pergunta: escreva uma palavra para descrever um cachorro" - Sirius fez uma pequena pausa - "E se você não conseguir pensar em nada, eu tenho um longo e interminável suprimento de palavras como 'majestoso', 'maravilhoso', 'sexy', 'brilhante', 'genial', 'piedoso', 'glorio...'"

"Arrogante, convencido, egoísta, vaidoso" - Remus continuou.

Sirius enrugou a testa. "Hey, eu aprendi com o melhor" - ele apontou a cabeça para James.

"Eu sei que sou o melhor" - James disse, acordando rapidamente de uma pequena soneca que ele tinha tirado quando seus melhores amigos começaram o desfile de palavras.

"Com certeza, com _toda_ certeza você é!" - Sirius respondeu sarcástico.

"Eu espero que essa morte trágica e exasperante tenha um significado."

"Claro" - Sirius chiou - "Eu vou te dizer no final, é tudo simbólico."

"Humm" - Remus disse cético - "Ok, então". Ele se inclinou novamente para o pergaminho. "Eu acho que cachorros, em geral, são generosos."

Sirius deu a ele um sorriso aberto e flexionou os braços.

"Eu nunca disse _você,_ eu disse 'cachorros em geral.'"

Sirius riu da defesa fraca do amigo.

"Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso, vai?" - Remus perguntou relutante.

"Não. Nunca."

"Próxima pergunta? Por favor?"

Sirius murmurou para ele mesmo. "Generoso. Sirius generoso..."

"Próxima pergunta?" - Remus falou mais alto.

"Oh, sim. Pergunta três: escreva uma palavra para descrever um gato."

"Bem" - Remus começou, pensativo - "Minha tia Helga tinha um gato e ele era muito branco e fofo...então eu vou dizer 'acolhedor'."

Sirius abafou uma risada e continuou. "Pergunta quatro: escreva uma palavra para descrever um rato."

"Oleoso" - Remus respondeu, enrugando o nariz - "Sabe, teve uma vez num feriado em família que um rato caiu na panela de óleo fervendo do nosso vizinho, eles estavam cozinhando e começaram a gritar e..."

"Ok" - Sirius sussurrou fracamente, sentindo o estômago pesando. James tapou a boca com a mão, seu rosto empalideceu. "Continuando...pergunta cinco: escreva uma palavra para descrever o que você pensa sobre café."

Remus inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos como se estivesse sentindo alegria. "Prazeroso" - ele disse, num suspiro. Remus abriu os olhos. "Isso me lembra que eu preciso do meu café do dia."

A boca de James caiu quando ele observou seu amigo praticamente inalando pelo nariz o café. Ele se virou para Sirius e perguntou "Eu escolho 'nojento' e ele escolhe 'prazeroso'?"

Sirius gargalhou novamente e assentiu. "Sexta pergunta, Aluado."

Remus não desviou o olhar do seu café.

"Aluado?"

Remus continuou olhando para o café.

"ALUADO?!"

"Que??" - Remus perguntou, assustado - "Ondeéoincêndio?"

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Desculpe" - foi a resposta sem graça que Remus deu. "Ok, sexta pergunta, eu estou ouvindo."

"Positivo?" – Sirius o olhou desconfiado.

"Positivo, com toda certeza" – Remus confirmou.

"_Positivo, com toda certeza_" – James imitou em voz esganiçada.

Remus deu uma olhada feia para ele.

"Próxima pergunta" – Sirius disse apressadamente – "Pergunta seis: escreva uma palavra para descrever o oceano."

Remus mergulhou em um olhar sonhador e fixou o olhar no nada a sua frente. "Vasto" – ele sussurrou.

"_Vasto_" – James imitou novamente, com o mesmo tom esganiçado e suspirou.

Por sorte, Remus estava profundamente imerso em seus próprios pensamentos para notar a zombaria do amigo, ou então, não deixaria James copiar a lição de Poções daquela semana, o que sem dúvida, o deixaria de exame.

"Pergunta sete" – Sirius disse, correndo os olhos pelo pergaminho para localizar a pergunta – "Ahá. Aqui. Ok, nessa pergunta, eu vou te dar uma lista de cores. Para cada cor, eu quero que você escreva a primeira pessoa que vem a sua mente. Mas ela tem que te conhecer. Certo?

Remus assentiu. "Certo."

"Amarelo"

"Er...Professor Dumbledore. Porque ele tem sempre a mão um drops de limão."

"Laranja"

"Ah, essa é fácil. Você."

Sirius o olhou com ultraje. "Não me diga que você vai dizer..."

"Por causa daquela vez que você decidiu ver se você ficaria gostoso como um ruivo e acidentalmente deixou seu cabelo laranja!"

Sirius fungou. "Continuando, vermelho."

Remus piscou, pensativo. "Evans...? (Nesse momento, os olhos de James de estreitaram perigosamente). Não...o cabelo dela é mais para o laranja. Ah! Professora McGonagall!"

James ficou chocado. "Como...como...você chegou a isso?"

"Bem" – Remus disse logicamente, tomando um pequeno gole de café – "os prendedores de cabelo dela são sempre vermelhos. E além do mais, ela é a diretora da Grifinória e nós somos vermelho e dourado."

Os rostos de James e Sirius expressaram olhares estranhos enquanto eles tentavam abafar as risadas.

"O que foi? O que eu disse?" – Remus perguntou, confuso.

"Nada" – James disfarçou, ainda tentando não rir.

"Branco" – Sirius disse, uma risadinha escapando.

"Vejamos...Maria Yaxley, da Corvinal. Eu juro, o cabelo dela é praticamente branco."

Um barulhinho escapou da garganta de James enquanto ele pensava na resposta sobre a Macgonagall novamente.

"Você acabou de rir de mim?"

"Nãooo!" – James se defendeu

"Certo."

"CONTINUANDO, GENTE. Última, mas não a pior, verde."

"Peter" – Remus disse pensativo – "Por causa da vez que ele acidentalmente transformou a pele dele em verde durante a aula de Poções."

"Ok" – Siris anunciou prontamente – "Você está pronto para sua análise psicológica?"

"Estou."

"Agora, para a sua primeira pergunta, você escreveu (Sirius olhou de relance para o pergaminho de Remus) 'cavalo, ovelha, tigre, vaca e porco'. Cada animal significa sua prioridade na vida. Então, traduzindo, suas prioridades são: família, amor, orgulho, carreira e dinheiro."

Remus balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo o que Sirius tinha dito, tomando outro gole de café.

"Continue, Almofadinhas, continue."

"Se eu posso" – Sirius disse suavemente – "Para a próxima questão, você descreveu o cachorro como (ele deu um sorrisinho) generoso, o que é mesmo, indiscutivelmente, e isso é um traço da sua personalidade."

Remus acenou, pensativo.

"É, eu acho que ele é bem generoso" – James comentou.

"Ah, bobagem" – Remus disse, corando.

"_Bobagem_" – James imitou e Sirius riu aprovadoramente, enquanto Remus rolava os olhos.

"Próxima analise, por favor, Sirius, para que eu possa voltar para meu quarto e comer meu doce, doce chocolate..."

Foi só quando ele começou a babar que James e Sirius ficaram um pouco assustados. Sirius se apressou em mudar de assunto, anunciando que estava pronto para dar a próxima resposta.

"Agora" – ele disse, passando a Remus um lencinho para que ele pudesse limpar a baba – "Sobre o gato, você escreveu que é 'acolhedor'. Isso é uma característica da sua futura esposa."

Os olhos de Remus crisparam. "Minha futura esposa..." – ele disse devagar – "..é acolhedora?"

"Ahan" – Sirius anunciou.

"Ohhhhh" – James zombou.

"A..acolhedora? Não vai ser inteligente? Ou esperta? Ou sábia? Ou brilhante? Ou genial? Ou in..."

"Ei, calma aí!" – Sirius disse – "Você escreveu isso, não eu!"

Remus tomou um gole, da terceira xícara de café que ingeria, e piscou sentido. Notando que o café tinha acabado, ele alcançou a garrafa, tornando a encher sua xícara.

"Ok, para o rato você colocou 'oleoso', devido a..." – Sirius colocou a mão sobre o estômago – "...um evento nojento que eu prefiro não repetir. Que é a característica do seu inimigo."

"Mas você deve admitir" – James comentou, olhando para Snape na mesa da Sonserina – "É bem verdade."

Sirius concordou. "É, não posso negar esse fato."

Remus piscou novamente, e sorveu um grande gole da quarta xícara de café.

"Para café, você escreveu 'prazeroso', que é o que você pensa sobre o sexo."

Remus engasgou, cuspiu todo o café que tinha acabado de sorver, e enxugou a boca com a manga das vestes, para depois, guinchar indignado. "O que?"

"Para café você escreveu 'prazeroso', que é o que você pensa sobre sexo" – Sirius repetiu.

"Mas...mas" – Remus gaguejou, seu rosto ficando vermelho – "Eu não penso...eu quero dizer...não...não penso.."

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você não acha que sexo seja prazeroso?"

"Não! Eu quero dizer, eu acho...mas eu não, sim, mas...ah, para com isso!"

Sirius riu e então, percebeu que ainda não tinha escutado a risada alta e exagerada de James. Ele se virou para o outro melhor amigo dele, a boca abriu rapidamente para perguntar o que estava errado. E então ele o encarou.

E encarou.

E encarou.

E caiu na gargalhada.

James estava coberto com o café cuspido de Remus (não muito quente, felizmente) e uma linha de café pingava do nariz de James para a mesa bem devagar.

"Remus Lupin" – James disse em tom perigoso – "Quando seu teste terminar e você tiver sido suficientemente zoado, eu não vou hesitar em _chutar o seu traseiro lupino_!"

Remus grunhiu. "Desculpe?" – ele tentou.

"Desculpe? DESCULPE? Eu tenho café no meu cabelo!"

Os dois melhores amigos de James deram as costas para ele, quando começou a reclamar e Sirius retomou análise psicológica de Remus.

"Proximamente, para oceano, você escreveu 'vasto'."

"Sim, e isso significa o que?"

"_Evans não vai gostar do meu lindo cabelo lambuzado com essa substância nojenta!_..."

"Isso simboliza a sua vida."

"Ah, então minha vida é supostamente vasta e imensa."

"..._e então quando ela me vir, ela vai falar coisas como 'Eca, Potter, eu nunca vou sair com você_!'.."

"Próxima pergunta?"

"Hum, vejamos..."

"..._e eu vou dizer 'Não é minha culpa. É culpa do Remus, mas na verdade é culpa do Sirius, porque ele fez aquele teste idiota!' e ela não vai acreditar em mim_..."

"Ah, aqui está. A coisa da cor."

"Ah, continue."

"Para amarelo, você escreveu Dumbledore. Que é alguém que você nunca vai esquecer."

"Interessante."

"..._e eu ficarei esperando para dizer 'oi' quando eu a vir e ficarei esperando que ela diga 'oi' de volta, mas ela não vai dizer porque meu cabelo está sujo_..."

"No laranja, você escreveu meu nome, porque...bem, não vamos entrar nessa discussão."

"Por que nunca entramos?"

"Cala a boca! Enfim, essa pessoa é seu melhor amigo."

"..._e eu falarei 'Não, Evans, volte' mas ela vai sair andando, com aquele cabelinho lindo pulando_..."

"Para o vermelho, você escreveu Mcgonagall...hahahahaha"

"E? O que foi?"

Risada.

"O que foi?"

Risada.

"QUE É?"

"Hahaha...essa é quase...hahaha...tão boa...hahaha...quanto a resposta...hahahaha...do James!"

"Eu nem quero saber."

"..._e aqueles olhos maravilhosos dela estarão rindo DE mim e não COMIGO, o que é ruim, porque será DE mim e não COMIGO_..."

"Então, você...hahahaha, escreveu Macgonagall para o vermelho e essa é a cor (risadinha) de quem você AMA MUITO."

"Que? Eca!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Almofadinhas!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Isso não é verdade, Almofadinhas!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Almofadas, seu teste não funciona!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Não tem graça, Almofadinhas!"

"Sabe, eu tive exatamente a mesma conversa com James antes do incidente do café."

"Eu repito, não quero saber!"

"Não, não vai querer mesmo!"

"Próxima, por favor."'

"…_e aquele narizinho vai ficar levantado...arrebitado para cima, porque eu não serei digno de estar na presença dela_.."

"Para branco, você escreveu a Srta. Maria Yaxley, da Corvinal...eu vejo um começo de namoro aqui?"

"Do que é que você está falando?"

"Ela é sua alma gêmea...adversária da McGonagall!"

"Eu NÃO estou apaixonado pela professora McGonagall!"

Piscada. "Claaaaro!"

"…_e sempre que ela me ver, ela vai jogar alguma coisa particularmente pontuda em mim e apontar para mim_..."

"PRÓXIMA!"

"Não tenha um filho, monstrinho! Para o verde, você escreveu o Peter, por causa da vez que ele tingiu a pele dele de verde na aula (fungada) de Poções."

"E?"

"Significa que é alguém que deixará uma marca na sua vida."

"Legal!"

"..._e eu vou implorar e implorar e ela vai dizer 'não' e vai sair com o Snape e eles vão ter um milhão de filhos_!"

Remus e Sirius, desgostosos e chocados, viraram para olhar James, que parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque histérico. Remus o encarou: situações drásticas pediam por medidas drásticas. Ele retirou a varinha de dentro das veste e apontou para o amigo maníaco.

"Você vai estuporá-lo?" – Sirius sussurrou.

"Não."

"Então...o feitiço do Corpo Preso?"

"Não."

"Impedimenta?"

"Não."

"Azaração para rebater bicho-papão?"

"Não."

"Tarantallegra?"

"Não."

"Obliterate?"

"Não."

"Silencio?"

"Não."

"Crucio?"

"Não."

"Densaugeo?"

"Não."

"Evanesco?"

"Boa idéia! Mas não..."

"Immobilus?"

"Não."

"Furunculus?"

"Não."

"Impedimenta?"

"Não."

"Incendio?"

"Não."

"Reducio?"

"Não."

"Diffindo?"

"Eu gosto desse, num jeito meio doente e distorcido, mas não."

"Reducto?"

"Não."

"Rictusempra?"

"Não."

"Azaração Ferreteante?"

"Não."

"Reducto?"

"Não."

"Rictusempra?"

"Não."

"Não é...não é Avada, é?"

"Não. É algo muito pior."

"Você não faria...você não.."

"Sim. _SCOURGIFY_!"

"Obrigada" – James disse, imediatamente limpo.

"E ai, gente, que estão fazendo?" – Peter perguntou, sentando-se no lugar vazio ao lado de Remus.

"Nada demais" – Remus respondeu, permitindo que um sorriso malicioso se formasse em seus lábios, enquanto guardava a varinha.

Sirius olhou misteriosamente do pedaço de pergaminho que segurava para Peter. Ele rapidamente escondeu um sorrisinho maldoso para que Peter não desconfiasse de nada.

"Nós precisamos falar com você" – Sirius disse seriamente.

Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram. "Olha, se for sobre a sua Nimbus..."

"O que tem a minha Nimbus?" – Sirius perguntou protetoramente.

"Nada" – Peter grunhiu.

_Continua..._

**- § -**

* * *

**Particularmente, eu não sou uma entusiasta de usar 'hahaha' em fics...fica muito internetês...maaas, nesse caso, não tinha como fazer diferente e, de certo modo, deixa a fic engraçada. Eu não traduzi os nomes, embora tenha traduzido o resto, porque acho os originais mais bonitos. É isso!**

**Próxima vítima...hehehe...será o Peter? **

**Beijos,**

**Annie**


	3. Aquele que o PeterNão! a Lily faz

**O TESTE DO SIRIUS** – Tradução da Fic Original Sirius'Quiz, da Bellatrix13. (História original no meu perfil.)

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens são da JKR. A autora pegou emprestado. E os créditos da história são todos dela. Eu apenas traduzi para nossa própria diversão.

**Sinopse**: "Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você." – Tradução.

**- § -**

_**Capítulo 3 - Aquele no qual o Peter, Não!!!, a Lily faz o teste.**_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_"Nós precisamos falar com você" - Sirius disse seriamente._

_Os olhos de Peter se arregalaram. "Olha, se for sobre a sua Nimbus..."_

_"O que tem a minha Nimbus?" - Sirius perguntou protetoramente._

_"Nada" - Peter grunhiu._

* * *

**- § -**

Sirius olhou suspeito para o amigo. "Sabe, Peter" - ele disse significativamente - "Se você estiver mentindo para mim, sua punição será tortuosa e muito provavelmente envolverá uma espátula e uma caixa de palitos muito, muito pontudos. Então, eu vou perguntar mais uma vez...você está mentindo para mim, Peter?"

"Ahn...não!'

Sirius se iluminou. "Então, tudo bem!'

Remus rolou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça para batê-la na mesa. Infelizmente, porém, ele não contava que sua xícara de café quente estivesse exatamente a sua frente, e acabou mergulhando o nariz diretamente dentro da xícara. Ele levantou a cabeça, e guinchou de dor, fumaça saindo de suas narinas.

"MEU NARIZ!" - ele gritou, a dor transparecendo em sua voz - "MEU NARIZ!"

James ficou parado em seu lugar, sorrindo pesarosamente. "Eu gostaria de usar esse momento, meu querido amigo, para dizer...hahahahahahahaha!"

A professora Macgonagall se aproximou rapidamente e com a varinha, mandou um jato de água sobre o nariz queimado de um Remus em pânico. Depois de 10 minutos, muitas perguntas preocupadas acerca da saúde do menino e doze respostas afirmativas, a professora Macgonagall voltou ao seu lugar na mesa dos professores.

Sirius e James prontamente caíram na risada.

"Não é engraçado!" - Remus chiou.

"Remie está apaixnonaaaaado!" - James cantou.

Remus ruborizou e desesperadamente, procurou qualquer coisa que desviasse a atenção dos seus amigos da alegada paixão pela professora Macgonagall. "Ei, olhem...uma caçarola voadora!"

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha. "Acredito que você tenha querido dizer 'pires', Aluado."

"É...ops! De qualquer forma, o que eu ia dizer era que Peter ainda não fez o teste!"

"Teste?" - Peter perguntou nervoso. "Que teste? Quem disse alguma coisa sobre teste? Eu não quero fazer nenhum teste!"

"É um teste fácil" - Remus prometeu ao amigo.

"Não, nada do que vocês disserem ou fizerem vai me obrigar a fazer esse teste!"

Sirius e James irromperam em um lento cântico.

"Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça!"

"Não!" - Peter gritou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos - "Não me pressionem! Por favor, por Merlin!"

"Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça! Faça!"

"ESTÁ BEM!" - Peter gritou com força e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho de Remus.

"Por que" - o outro garoto disse, pensativamente - "Eu me associo com pessoas tão desumanas e bárbaras, que arbitrariamente foram baixas o bastante para usarem de (ele estremeceu dramaticamente) pressão para manipularem um amigo?" Ele refletiu sobre seu pequeno discurso. "Eu deveria virar um poeta."

"Vamos voltar um pouquinho" - James disse apaticamente - "Faça a gentileza de explicar o que 'bárbaros', 'desumanos' e 'manipular' significam."

Sirius concordou. "É, em pequenas palavras. Nada além de uma silaba, Remie."

Remus bufou. "Se apressem com esse teste!"

"Está bem, eu me apresso!" - Sirius se indignou. "Peter, meu garoto" - ele limpou a garganta e começou a cantar uma velha música trouxa que gostava. "_Você está pronto para isso?_ _Doo doo doo dooo dooo doo doo doo doo..."_

"Fica quieto, Sirius!"

"Ah, Jamie, você me magoou!"

Peter, enquanto isso, estava sutilmente executando um plano de fuga, quase saindo do banco quando...

"ENTÃO...primeira pergunta!"

Sirius resmungou. "Que língua ferina você tem dentro da boca, mocinho!"

"Primeira pergunta?" - Remus lembrou.

"Ah, certo. Eu vou te dar uma lista de cinco animais e quero que você os escreva na ordem de sua preferência."

Peter prontamente foi levado às lágrimas.

"Eu não...snif...sei...snif...o que...snif...isso...snif...quer dizer...snif!" Ele soltou um resmungo alto.

"Err...isso me parece uma emergência." - Sirius sussurrou. Ele saltou da mesa e sumiu, aparecendo momentos depois, com uma adorável Corvinal em seu encalce. "Brenda, querida..."

"Meu...nome é Belinda" - ela disse quase sem ar.

"Brenda, Bessie...é tudo a mesma coisa!"

"Ah, eu disse 'Belinda'".

Sirius continuou falando alegremente, despercebido de que a menina tinha falado alguma coisa. "Certo, então, Bárbara...o que eu quero é que você cuide do nosso amigo Peter aqui. Você pode fazer isso por mim, Beatrice?"

"Ah, qualquer coisa por você...mas meu nome é Bel..."

"E sempre será" - Sirius disse, piscando - "Então, Peter, nós vamos te deixar nas mãos capazes de Betty."

Os três garotos se levantaram dos seus lugares no banco e começaram a traçar seus caminhos.

"Mas meu nome é..."

"Legal saber disso! Cuide dele, Briana!"

Sirius piscou para ela.

Ela desmaiou.

* * *

**- § -**

"Black, por que você está usando óculos de sol?" - Lily Evans perguntou bruscamente, marchando até o garoto em questão.

"Porque eu gosto" - ele respondeu, dando de ombros desdenhosamente.

James inspirou profundamente algumas vezes, assanhando arrogantemente os cabelos. "Ei, Evans, o que você acha de..."

"Não!" - ela disse rispidamente, sem nem mesmo se virar para James. "Me diga porque você os está usando, Black, ou eu terei que confiscá-los."

"Bem" - Sirius disse com seriedade - "É por causa do seu cabelo, Evans!"

Ela pareceu ofendida. "O que _tem_ meu cabelo?"

"É tão...chamativo. Estava machucando meus olhos."

O rosto dela ficou tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. "Você é tão superficial, Black. Você precisa aprender que o cérebro é mais importante do que a beleza."

"Você é linda, meu amor!" - James disse, em voz comprimida, e prontamente, ele se ajoelhou sobre uma perna, e começou a fazer uma serenata nada poética. _"Ooooh!..." _

"Cérebro mais importante que a beleza, é, Evans?"

"É, Black. Alguém pensaria que até mesmo _você _conseguiria concluir esse conceito tão simples."

"..._seus olhos são tão verdes quanto as algas sombrias do Lago Negro..._"

"Bem, se você pensa que isso é verdade, eu tenho uma proposta para você, Evans."

"Uma proposta? Por favor, não me diga que vai me pedir em casamento em nome do Potter."

"Claro que não! Isso seria...estranho."

Ela ficou aliviada. "Graças a Merlin! Eu recebo propostas dele o suficiente."

"..._suas sardas são da cor da pimenta que salpico no meu purê de batatas.._."

"Bem, de qualquer forma, se você quer me provar que o cérebro se sobrepõe á beleza, então eu sugiro que você aceite fazer meu teste."

"Você? Hahaha. Você vai me fazer um teste?"

Ele provocou. "Qual o problema, Evans? Preocupada que você possa não passar?"

"NÃO! Eu posso passar no seu teste idiota a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar."

"..._seu cabelo é da cor do caminhão de bombeiro do meu priminho Jeremy._.."

"Ótimo. Aqui. Agora."

"O que? Aqui, agora?"

"Tem eco aqui?"

"..._seu nariz é tão régio e pontudo quanto uma pena..._"

"Primeira pergunta, Evans."

"Mas...mas..."

"É, tem razão. Você provavelmente não é esperta o bastante..."

"Eu vou deixar você saber que eu tirei 98 na nossa última prova de Transfiguração."

"..._seus olhos brilhantes me lembram os olhos de vampiro preservados no vinagre que o Slughorn guarda no armário de suprimentos.._."

"Bem, Evans, eu tirei 99. Engula essa!"

"O que? Noventa e nove? Mesmo?"

"...não."

"..._seus ombros são tão delicados e largos como os dos jogadores de Quadribol..._"

"Primeira pergunta, Evans."

"Você vai _muito_ se ferrar, Black."

E assim começou o teste, com Sirius perguntando, Lily escrevendo furiosamente e James declarando casualmente suas serenatas e poemas de amor.

"Eu vou te dar uma lista de cinco animais e quero que você os escreva na ordem de sua preferência. Os animais são: porco, tigre, ovelha, vaca e cavalo. Faça a gentileza de ler suas respostas em voz alta."

"Ovelha, tigre, cavalo, vaca e porco. E que diabos de teste é esse, Black?"

"Não se preocupe."

"..._sua fita de cabelo é tão longa quanto um pedaço de roupa realmente muito longo..._"

"Escreva uma palavra para descrever um cachorro, Evvie."

"Não me chame de Evvie!"

"Vamos lá, Evvie, leia o que você escreveu."

"Cala a boca!"

Sirius imitou um tom severo. "Evvie?"

Uma Lily impaciente respondeu. "Tá! Eu escrevi 'maravilhoso'."

Risada orgulhosa.

"Eu quero dizer, eles estão sempre sorrindo e felizes."

"...Cachorros não podem sorrir, Evans."

"Bem, _eu _conheço um que pode, _Black_."

"Na verdade, era mais um ataque sério de crise de gases."

"..._sua voz é tão doce quanto um grupo de sereias cantando embaixo d'água_..."

"Uma palavra para descrever um gato, por favor, Evvie."

"Malditamente _irritante._"

"Isso são duas palavras. E posso saber o porquê?"

"Não."

"Bem, me diga logo."

"Eles são tão malditamente_ eles _mesmos, são sempre tão malditamente arrogantes e malditamente inteligentes e sempre lambendo seu maldito pêlo com se fossem os malditos príncipes da Trans-maldita-silvânia!"

"Eu acho que você ganhou o prêmio por dizer mais vezes 'maldita' em uma frase!"

"Que seja!"

"..._você cheira como...hum...er...uma...er..._"

"Uma palavra para descrever um rato, Evvie,"

"Humm. Bigodudo."

Bufo. "Uma palavra para descrever o que você pensa sobre café."

"Ah...'diariamente', com certeza. Se eu não tomar um pouco pelo menos uma vez por dia, eu posso ter uma morte perigosa."

"Hahahahahaha"

"O que foi?"

"Hahaha...deixa...hahaha...para lá."

"Ooookay."

"_...vocêêêêêê è tãoooo divinaaa...queria que fosse minhaaaaaaaaaaaa.._."

"Uma palavra para descrever o oceano."

"Ah...significativo. Como eu ficaria sem meu mergulho na praia no verão?"

"Ahn...seca?"

"Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, idiota!"

"Aaahh, certo. Agora, proximamente.."

"Isso não é uma palavra."

"É, fiquei sabendo."

"_...sua beleza brilha de você como um poste muito iluminaaaaaaado..._"

"Eu vou te dar uma lista de cores. Para cada cor, eu quero que você escreva a primeira pessoa que vier a sua mente. Mas ela tem que te conhecer. Amarelo."

"Ahhh...o diretor. Porque ele sempre tem drops de limão."

"Laranja."

Risada. "Deus, você."

"Eu? Eu sei que sou inacreditavelmente bonito e tudo o mais, mas realmente, Evvie, você precisa me tirar da sua cabeça e parar de pensar no meu corpo maravilhosamente sex..."

"Não, eu te escolhi por causa da vez que você andou pela escola com o cabelo laranja por uma semana, até descobrir um feitiço que voltaria seu cabelo para a cor natural."

Sirius rosnou. "Calada, Evans. Vermelho."

"Potter" - ela bufou - "Porque ele me deixa positivamente vermelha de raiva."

"Branco."

"Eu. Porque minha pele é tão malditamente pálida."

"...s_ua radiação irradia de você como uma radiação radiante..."_

"Última, mas não a pior, verde."

"Hum...Remus. Porque os óculos dele são verde-oliva."

"Certo. Você está pronta para ouvir suas respostas?"

"Não, realmente não. Mas acho que isso não vai parar você."

"Não. Claro que não. Agora, primeiramente. _Primeiramente_..."

"O que?"

"Estou esperando."

"Esperando o que?"

"Você me corrigir por dizer 'primeiramente' ao invés de 'em primeiro'."

"Na verdade, 'primeiramente' é uma palavra."

"Bem...isso foi...esquisito."

"É, eu sei."

"Ok, eu vou fingir que nós não concordamos em alguma coisa."

"Isso seria ótimo, Black. Continue. Ou melhor, comece."

"Ah, certo, desculpe. Primeiramente, 'ovelha, tigre, cavalo, vaca e porco'. Cada um desses animais representa as prioridades na sua vida, em ordem do mais importante para o menos importante."

"Hum..."

"Então, basicamente, você escreveu: amor, orgulho, família, carreira e dinheiro."

"Fantástico! Continue com o seu teste psicológico trivial e sem sentido."

"...s_ua pele é da cor das presas dos elefantes indonésios._.."

"O que você disse, Evans?"

"Sem sentido. Incoerente. Sem significado. Lengalenga. Conversa fiada. Ridículo. Idiota. Absurdo. Uma farsa."

Sirius entendeu a última. "Espere um minu...uma farsa?? Isso é um insulto. Você está me insultando, Evans?"

"Sempre soube que _você _era o mais esperto, Black."

"Isso...foi sarcástico?"

"Não."

"_Isso_ foi um sarcasmo sobre ser sarcástica?"

"Não."

"_Isso_ foi um sarcasmo sobre ser sarcástica sobre ser sarcástica?"

"Não."

"_Isso_ foi um sarcasmo sobre ser sarcástica, por ser sarcástica sobre ser sarcástica?"

"Não."

"Isso foi um sarcasmo sobre ser sarcástica por ser sarcástica sobre o sarcasmo de ser sarcástica?"

"BLACK! EU NÃO ESTOU USANDO A DROGA DO SARCASMO!"

"Não precisa gritar. Caramba, eu estou bem aqui."

Lily deu um grito enfurecido.

"Ok, seguindo em frente. Para descrever um cachorro, você escreveu (risinho orgulhoso) 'maravilhoso. O que, certamente, é o que nós..ele...ela..._eles_ são."

Lily deu uma olhada estranha. "Ceeeerto, então."

"_...suas rugas quase não existem.._."

"Isso é a descrição da minha...quero dizer...da sua personalidade."

Lily arrumou os cabelos por sobre os ombros, dando um sorriso maravilhoso (o que mais poderia ser?)

"Proximamente, a propósito, eu acho que vou falar com o velho Dumbie, para ver se ele pode transformar isso numa expressão, isso soa como uma e eu aposto que ele tem uns contatos."

"Que adorável."

"Isso foi um sarcasmo?"

"Não."

"Isso foi um sarcasmo sobre ser..."

"Ah, cale a boca!"

"Desculpa, desculpa...foi só uma pergunta."

"Continue."

"Para o gato, você escreveu 'malditamente irritante'...que, a propósito, quebra as regras."

"O que? Eu _nunca_ quebro as regras!"

"Aparentemente, você quebra. Primeiramente, essa foi uma palavra feia, Evans."

"Ah, sim, como se você nunca tivesse dito nada pior!"

"Verdade, bem verdade mesmo. E em segundo lugar, você escreveu duas palavras quando eu disse, especificamente, uma."

"Nós já não superamos isso?"

"Droga!

"He he."

"Bem, de qualquer forma, é assim que seu parceiro será."

"Deus, eu espero que ele não seja assim!"

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas, provocativo. "Quem disse que será um 'ele'?"

Lily deu um tapa em Sirius. "Black, eu não sou gay!"

"Ai! Isso dói. Meu braço ficou dormente. E o que há de errado com os gays?"

Nada...é só...ser chamada de uma coisa que você não é, sabe?"

"Não!"

"Ah!"

"Continuando...para o rato você escreveu 'bigodudo'. Que é como seu inimigo é."

Lily bufou. "Sempre soube que a Eliza Avery depilava em cima do lábio superior dela!"

"Ah...wow...calma aí, garota! Eu saí com ela! Isso foi...oh...mau!"

"Obrigada, Sirius."

"O que? Você _também_ depila em cima do lábio?"

"Ahn? Não! Eu só disse 'obrigada' sarcasticamente porque você insultou meu..."

"Vamos em frente antes que eu ponha para fora o jantar. Almoço. Café-da-manhã. Qualquer refeição que tenhamos acabado de fazer."

"Deus, você é um idiota!"

"Vou deixar isso passar."

"_...seu lábio superior continua não-depilado e natural..._"

"Ah...próxima?"

"Certo. Agora, Evans...para o café...hahaha...ohhh..."

"Uh oh!"

"Você escreveu 'diariamente', que é como é sua vida sexual."

"...Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa _ruim_."

"O que? Claro que não. Eu só...você é tão recalcada que eu pensei que..."

"Black, se você valoriza suas preciosidades, eu calaria a boca!"

Sirius engoliu seco. "Entendi! Enfim, para oceano você escreveu 'significativo'. Que é o que você pensa sobre a vida e todas essas chatices...blá blá blá...ahá! Para amarelo, você colocou o velho Dumbie."

"Hum..?"

"É alguém que você nunca vai esquecer."

"Mesmo?"

"É, eu sei. Idiota, certo?"

"Não...eu achei bonitinho!"

"Ahn...certo. Enfim. Para laranja você escreveu meu nome...e essa pessoa é seu melhor amigo!"

"Por Deus, não!"

Piscada marota. "Sim!"

"NÃO!"

"SIM!"

"NÃO!"

"SIM! MUA HA HA HA."

Silêncio. "Ok, isso foi muito bizarro."

"Desculpe!"

"Tudo bem."

"Agora..o que temos a seguir? Aaaahhh..."

"Uh oh!"

"Para o vermelho, você escreveu o Jamie aqui."

"Uhum..."

"Essa é a pessoa que você..._AMA_!"

"O QUE?"

"A Lily amaaaa o Jaaaaameeeees!"

"Não, não amo!"

"Você quer abraçaaaaar o James..."

"Nunca!"

"Você quer beijaaaaaar o James..."

"Isso é nojento!"

"Você queeer..."

"Mais uma palavra e eu arranco suas preciosidades fora!"

Pigarro. "Desculpa!"

"Continue."

"_...seus fios de cabelos são legais e fiiiiinos..._"

"No branco você escreveu você mesma...e essa é a sua alma gêmea...o que realmente não faz o menor sentido".

"Você tem_ razão_, pela primeira vez na vida. Eu quero dizer, tecnicamente, é impossível para mim ser minha própria alma gêmea, porque eu mesma nunca tive uma gêmea, em primeiro lugar, e honestamente, os homens realmente têm almas, porque eu nunca tive realmente certeza e não penso exatamente que..."

"Evans?"

"Hum?"

"Calada!"

"Hunf!"

"_...suas unhas parecem que foram recentemente feitas por uma manicure muito boa.._.."

"Finalmente - está correto?"

"Sim."

"Ok. Finalmente, para o verde você escreveu o Remus, e ele é alguém que deixou uma marca na sua vida."

"Er...ok, só que ele não deixou!"

"Ah...quem se importa?"

"Ok. Muito bem. Era só isso, então?"

"Só isso."

"Ok!"

James cantou uma última poesia desritmada numa linha de música: "...s_ua pele é tão branca que parece rosa e eu gosto de rosa.._."

Lily rolou os olhos nervosamente e pousou as mãos o quadril. "Nossa, _muito_ romântico, Potter" - ela sibilou de repente, se afastando com passos largos e berrando com os primeiro-anistas.

James desfaleceu. "Ela me ama!"

Sirius gargalhou. "Claro, James, isso está _irradiando_ dela."

**- § -**

**N/t:** hehe...mas ainda acho que nenhuma dessas supera a do Menino-lobo! O James é tão bobo! haha.

O que acharam?

Beijos

**Annie.**


	4. Aquele em que o Dumbbie faz o teste

**O TESTE DO SIRIUS** – Tradução da Fic Original Sirius'Quiz, da Bellatrix13. (História original no meu perfil.)

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens são da JKR. A autora pegou emprestado. E os créditos da história são todos dela. Eu apenas traduzi para nossa própria diversão.

**Sinopse**: "Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você." – Tradução.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 – Aquele em que o Dumbledore faz o teste.**_

_No último capítulo:_

_James cantou uma última poesia desritmada numa linha de música: _"Sua pele é tão branca que parece rosa e eu gosto de rosa..."

_Lily rolou os olhos nervosamente e pousou as mãos no quadril. "Nossa, _muito_ romântico, Potter" - ela sibilou de repente, se afastando com passos largos e berrando com os primeiro-anistas._

_James desfaleceu. "Ela me ama!"_

_Sirius gargalhou. "Claro, James, isso está _irradiand_o dela."_

* * *

"Você está sendo sarcástico?" – James perguntou agressivamente empurrando ameaçadoramente seu amigo.

"Talvez eu esteja" – Sirius respondeu despreocupadamente, empurrando James de volta, grosseiramente – "Mas talvez, eu_ não_ esteja..."

"O QUE" – uma voz alta irrompeu – "É ESSA BAGUNÇA?"

Os ouvidos de Sirius choraram de dor. "Hum...Diretor, não é preciso gritar. Nós estamos bem aqui."

"ESSA BAGUNÇA" – o diretor gritou novamente – "O QUE É ESSA BAGUNÇA?"

"Não tem bagunça nenhuma, senhor" – James disse, quando qualquer sinal de bagunça desapareceu da vista so excêntrico diretor.

"Nenhuma bagunça? Como pode não haver nenhuma bagunça? Eu ouvi gritos, um sinal claro de bagunça."

"Não precisa gritar, senhor" – o garoto de cabelos negros e bagunçados anunciou, um pouco confuso.

"Foi apenas Lily Evans" – Sirius informou (um olhar sonhador brilho no rosto de James).

Para crédito da garota, até Dumbledore pareceu um pouco assustado, uma ruga de apreensão cresceu entre suas sobrancelhas, competindo com o olhar horrorizado em seu rosto. "Ela esteve aqui? Mas minha informação interna era de que ela estaria no primeiro andar para tomar o café da manhã, depois iria para o sétimo andar para assistir Aritmancia, depois para o nono andar para a aula de Feitiço, então voltaria ao primeiro andar para almoçar e depois viria para o sex..." – ele parou de repente – "Ah, não! Ela está vindo para cá agora. Me escondam, rápido, e eu farei qualquer coisa que pedirem!"

Sirius e James trocaram olhares tão maldosos que quase fizeram Dumbledore reconsiderar sua proposta.

Quase.

Bastou pensar em Lily Evans para que Dumbledore se mantivesse firme no acordo.

* * *

Então, 16 segundos depois, os três homens estavam espremidos dentro de um armário de vassouras, cada um sentado em um balde virado de cabeça para baixo. Os garotos estavam sentados á frente de Dumbledore, fixando seus olhares no ancião. Dumbledore inquietou-se, pensando no que ele tinha se metido, e se conseguiria subornar os estudantes com drops de limão.

"Acho que eu usei esse mesmo armário há muitos anos atrás" – ele disse, uma vez que o silêncio instalado se tornou insuportável – "Entretanto, acredito que tenha sido por um motivo bastante diferente."

Sirius sentiu vontade de vomitar – uma sensação que estava se tornando bastante familiar para ele.

"Então, o que vocês irão querer?"

O garoto de cabelos negros pensou por um instante e sorriu. "Eu acho que _nós_ dois sabemos o que gostaríamos que fizesse, Sr. Dumbbie."

"Nós sabemos" – James concordou, os pensamentos de Dumbledore respondendo ao teste dançando em sua mente – "Diga a ele, Sirius."

"Nós gostaríamos que você..." – Sirius disse dramaticamente – "...fizesse todas as garotas usarem biquínis durante as aulas!"

Dumbledore e James o encararam.

Finalmente, James se manifestou. "Não, não queremos!" – ele parou um instante – "Embora não fosse uma idéia ruim..."

"Graças a Merlin!" – Dumbledore murmurou fervorosamente. Os garotos observaram enquanto o diretor começou a tremer a cabeça e balbuciar coisas como 'aula...Minerva...biquíni...'.

Sirius começou a sentir o estomago embrulhando novamente e, com rapidez, voltou a se concentrar no que iria pedir. "Ok, isso não. Alguma idéia, James?"

"Sim" – James deu um estalo – "Senhor, nós queremos que responda ao teste do Sirius."

Dumbledore olhou um pouco suspeito. "Um teste?"

"Yep."

"Um...teste?"

"Aham."

"Um..._teste_."

"Isso está ficando um pouco repetitivo."

"Ah" – Sirius murmurou – "Nem me fale sobre dejá vu."

"Muito bem" – Dumbledore disse, pensativamente – "Eu quase gosto da idéia de vocês dois me aplicando um teste."

Sirius se virou para o melhor amigo. "Ele gosta da minha idéia! Eu não sou esperto?"

James o encarou, seus olhos se contraindo um pouco. "Ah, Sirius, queria _eu_ ter tido essa idéia."

"Podemos começar?" – Dumbledore perguntou animado, indiferente a tensão que se passava.

"Podemos" – Sirius disse pomposamente, alcançando um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um pote de tinta. "Primeira pergunta: eu vou te dar uma lista de cinco animais e quero que você os escreva por ordem de sua preferência. Os animais são: porco, tigre, ovelha, vaca e cavalo."

"Interessante" – Dumbledore disse, escrevendo no pergaminho.

"Leia em voz alta" – Sirius pediu – "James não sabe ler."

O garoto em questão sibilou nervosamente – "Posso sim!"

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça simpaticamente, dando um tapinha na cabeça de James. "Eu entendo, criança. Não é sua culpa. Entretanto, vou pedir a Minerva que o ajude a aprender. É importante que você o faça."

"Mas...mas eu sei!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" – o ancião disse. "Eu sei que você sabe ler" – ele deu a James uma piscada notável – "Eu vou...ler em voz alta para meu próprio divertimento, pode ser?"

"Ótima idéia, senhor" – Sirius disse, sorrindo.

"Agora" – Dumbledore disse autoritariamente – "Eu escrevi cavalo em primeiro, porque é o único animal que nunca atacou a mim ou á minha família."

Então, veio um longo silêncio de James e Sirius.

"Depois, eu escrevi vaca, devido ao um infeliz acidente quando eu era criança. Minha família e eu estávamos em férias de família, numa pequena fazenda no interior e a capa do meu pai prendeu no sino de uma vaca que estava sentada. Então, quando tentamos fazer a vaca se levantar, a capa do meu pai acabou voando, junto com a vaca. Infelizmente, mau pai não estava usando cuecas naquele dia."

Houve outro silêncio desconfortável.

"Sem dúvida, ele é maluco" – Sirius sussurrou para o amigo – "Ele deveria fazer umas sessões de terapia."

"Eu estou bem aqui, sabia" – o homem barbado disse, solicitamente.

"Adorável."

"Bem, continuando, eu escrevi porco, porque um deles pulou em mim na mesma fazenda e arruinou minha roupa de pomos de ouro favorita. Depois, eu escrevi ovelha, porque naquela mesma fazenda, um aparelho de tosquiar carneiros acidentalmente cortou a barba do meu pai" – Dumbledore fez uma pequena pausa e estremeceu – "Na verdade, eu tenho pesadelos com isso acontecendo com a _minha_ barba."

Sirius o encarou. "Mas que homem pobre, velho e perturbado que o senhor é" – informou ao diretor.

"Bem, rico, na verdade" – ele disse brilhantemente – "Continuando. Eu escrevi tigre por último porque, por algum motivo incompreensível, um deles atacou meu irmão Aberforth, na ultima vez que tivemos uma viagem em família e ele se lembrou de que era um bruxo no ultimo instante e empunhou a varinha. Porém, o tigre mordeu um pedaço da varinha, ao invés de morder o rosto do meu irmão e depois o tigre começou a engasgar com p pedaço de pena de fênix que tinha lá dentro."

"...fascinante" – James disse.

"Escreva uma palavra para descrever um cachorro" – Sirius continuou.

"Malvado" – Dumbledore disse firmemente. "Quando eu era um jovem garoto de 52 anos, um deles me mordeu na nádega esquerda."

A urgência em vomitar novamente atacou Sirius.

"Deixou uma cicatriz" – Dumbledore continuou – "Vocês gostariam de ver?"

Sirius quase não conseguiu evitar gritar 'MERLIN, NÃO!' e apenas respondeu - "Eu passo."

"Escreva uma palavra para descrever um gato" – James rapidamente interrompeu, também se sentindo um pouco enjoado.

"Quente" – Dumbledore disse, pensativamente.

Sirius e James o olharam, esperando uma explicação.

"Eu acidentalmente incendiei meu gato" – ele explicou. "Há muitos, muitos anos atrás" – ele enxugou uma lágrima nos olhos – "Foi...foi meu primeiro sinal de magia, como um bebê, naturalmente."

Sirius se sentiu mais uma vez enojado.

"Ele estava tão quente" – Dumbledore continuou – "Que acabou me dando esta pequena cicatriz no joelho...vê? Um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres, para falar a verdade."

James e Sirius se inclinaram, mas por mais que eles virassem a cabeça e olhassem e mudassem de posição, a cicatriz apenas parecia uma bolha peluda.

"É...perfeito" – James mentiu.

"Uma palavra para rato?" – Sirius perguntou.

"Vil. Sabe, quando eu era um jovem de 30 anos, um pequeno rato..."

"Pode parar, senhor" – James rapidamente interrompeu – "Eu não quero saber."

Sirius abriu a boca para fazer a próxima pergunta, mas ao se lembrar qual era, disse "James, conferência."

"Ok" – James concordou – "O que é?"

"A pergunta cinco. Devemos fazer?"

"Eu não sei" – James disse pensativamente – "Ele _é_ velho."

"Eu ainda estou aqui, vocês sabem" – Dumbledore disse solicitamente.

"Sim" – James concordou.

Sirius se virou para o diretor. "Escreva uma palavra para descrever o que você pensa sobre café."

"Pode ser mais do que uma?" – o homem perguntou esperançoso, a pena posicionada.

"Acredito que sim" – o garoto Potter concordou.

"Excelente! Agora, eu escrevi 'muito quente e apreciado, mas embora eu tente conseguir muito dele, Minerva não me deixa fazer isso tão freqüentemente."

James franziu o cenho. "Isso foi bem mais do que somente..." – de repente o significado das palavras de Dumbledore fez sentido – "Puta merda!"

A urgente vontade de vomitar voltou novamente, mais forte do que nunca.

Com a voz esganiçada, Sirius continuou "E-escreva...escreva uma palavra para d-descrever o o-oceano."

"'Ótimo!'"

James assumiu – "Eu vou te dar uma lista de cores. Para cada cor, que euro que você escreva a primeira pessoa que vier a sua mente, mas elas têm que te conhecer. Primeiramente: amarelo."

"Amarelo, amarelo" – Dumbledore ponderou – "Foi a cor favorita do amor da minha infância. Rosier, era o nome dela."

Sirius guinchou, um pouco alto, e James pensou ter ouvido as palavras 'vassouras' e 'perto demais' da boca do amigo traumatizado.

"Laranja" – James rapidamente interveio antes que o trauma de Sirius se tornasse permanente.

"Oras, o Sr. Black aqui, claro" – Dumbledore riu – "por causa da vez que ele ficou passeando pela escola por uma semana inteira de cabelos laranja!"

Sirius lamentou em voz alta – "A caixa dizia que era mel-castanho avermelhado."

"Bem, doçura, você passou _muito_ longe do avermelhado" – James gargalhou.

Dumbledore se juntou a James e os olhos de Sirius de encheram d'água.

"Você está _chorando_, cara?"

"Não. Eu não estou chorando. Por que eu estaria chorando? Você alguma vez me viu chorando antes? Não existe motivo nenhum para eu chorar, então, por que eu estaria chorando?"

"Ahn...não sei. Ok, Dumbbie, próxima cor. Vermelho."

Dumbledore deu uma olhada cautelosa para a porta e para onde a assustadora obsessiva ruiva deveria estar correndo pelos corredores. "Lily Evans" – ele sussurrou, a voz dele parecendo um pouco amedrontada.

Felizmente, James não tinha feito a conexão entre a cor e o significado...ainda.

"Branco?" – ele perguntou, meramente dando uma olhada em seu amigo severamente traumatizado, que tremia. Porque, obviamente, é isso que se faz quando seu melhor amigo está severamente traumatizado.

"Huum. Branco. O querido Hagrid. Porque os explosivins dele de alguma forma invadiram meu escritório e eles..."

"Verde?"

"Bem, você, Sr. Potter!"

"Ahn...por quê?"

"Bem, eu entrei escondido no dormitório masculino, e tropecei na sua gaveta de cuecas que estava aberta..."

Sirius apagou num desmaio mortal, e então, um ressoante THUMP foi ouvido dentro do armário.

"...e reconheci a sua cueca verde fluorescente, James, criança."

"Isso..." - James procurou uma palavra – "Isso foi francamente errado."

Dumbledore deu de ombros. "De que outra forma eu saberia das coisas que acontecem na minha escola?"

"Não..não fuçando na nossa gaveta de cuecas!"

"Hum. Próxima?"

"Acabou, na verdade, senhor. Pronto para sua análise psicológica?"

"Sim. Sim, estou!" – o animado senhor falou (de que outro modo?) animadamente.

"Legal! Agora, na primeira pergunta, cada animal representa as prioridades da sua vida."

"Entendo" – Dumbledore disse, acenando sabiamente.

"Entende?"

O aceno dele lentamente se transformou em um balando de cabeça. "Não."

"Bem...você escreveu...você escreveu (James gaguejou enquanto tentava decifrar a escrita longa e fina) cavila, haca, porto, ovatre e lijow."

"Não" – Dumbledore interveio divertidamente – "Eu escrevi cavalo, vaca, porco, ovelha e tigre, na verdade."

"Sua letra é esquisita" – James se defendeu.

O diretor pareceu mortalmente ofendido – "Com toda certeza _não _é, Sr. Potter.

"É sim. Me lembra uma teia de aranha. Você é uma aranha, senhor?"

Sirius acordou atordoado apenas para encontrar James e Dumbledore se encarando.

"Você é malvado!" – o velho homem grunhiu.

"Não sou!" – James retrucou – "Você que é sensível demais!"

"Pelo menos eu não sou chamado como você...como você é chamado!"

"Isso é tudo o que você tem, coroa?"

"Coroa? A quem você está chamando de coroa, garoto? Em comparação com outros, eu sou _jovem_!"

"É...com Nicolas Flamel!"

"Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória!"

Sirius desmaiou novamente.

Dumbledore reconsiderou – "Na verdade, eu gosto da Grifinória. Cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória."

"Irado" – James disse, parecendo um pouco aliviado. Os dois homem/garoto pareceram esquecer a discussão e continuaram. "Agora, traduzindo, suas prioridades são: família, carreira, dinheiro, amor e orgulho."

"Nossa, fascinante, Sr. Potter. Continue."

Mais uma vez, Sirius acordou.

"Para cachorro, o senhor escreveu 'malvado', por causa da mordida na sua nadega esquerda..."

"Você parece estar duvidando. Devo mostrá-la para você?"

E então, Sirius tinha ido de novo.

"Não, obrigado, eu acredito agora. De qualquer forma, é a sua própria personalidade."

Dumbledore pareceu um pouco chateado. "Eu..eu não sou malvado" – ele gaguejou – "S-s-sou?"

James viu a oportunidade de ganhar mais alguns pontos (na verdade, pontos para sua casa). "Não, é claro que não, senhor. Isso aqui é só um teste estúpido que deve ter sido inventado pelo Sirius. Muito provavelmente não acerta sobre _tudo_."

O diretor espantou uma lágrima. "Obrigado, menino. Dez pontos para a Grifinória."

O garoto de cabelos bagunçados mal se importou em mostrar que estava orgulhoso. "Pronto para continuar, senhor?"

"Eu devo perguntar isso, não você, seu idiota!" - Sirius reclamou, tendo milagrosamente voltado a viver. "Este é MEU teste, não seu, seu ladrão!"

Dumbledore começou a cantarolar para ele mesmo enquanto cobrias as orelhas com as mãos, numa exibição barulhenta de falsa ignorância e favoritismo. "Terminaram, crianças?"

"Sim" – Sirius disse arrogantemente – "Agora, podemos continuar?"

"Cala a boca com esses 'podemos', Sirius. É irritante, cara."

"Eu não posso fazer tal coisa!"

"Sim, pode sim. Que saco! Eu disse 'pode'. É como uma maldita praga!"

Dumbledore voltou a cantarolar.

* * *

**Dez minutos depois:**

"Ok, Sr. Dumbbie" – Sirius disse animado, por ter ganhado a discussão sobre quem iria 'analisar psicologicamente o Dumbbie primeiro'. "Para gato você escreveu...desculpa, eu devo ter me esquecido. Refresque minha memória, por favor?"

"Pfff" – James zombou – "E você se chama o mestre do teste? Você é péssimo nisso! Você nem consegue se lembrar do que ele escreveu!"

"Ah, é? Então me diga você o que ele escreveu!"

"Ahn..."

"Eu escrevi 'quente'" – Dumbledore disse educadamente.

"QUENTE" – James gritou com orgulho – "Ele escreveu quente."

"Ele acabou de dizer isso, imbecil!"

"Mas eu disse primeiro!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

**Outros dez minutos depois...**

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Não disse!"

"Disse sim!"

"Você que sabe, James!" – Sirius disse sorrindo.

James fez uma careta. "Por que isso sempre acontece COMIGO?"

"Porque você é muito idiota!"

Ele deu de ombros. "Faz sentido, eu acho."

"Excelente. Agora, Sr. Dumbbie, você escreveu 'quente' para gato e isso...é...hum...supostamente a característica da sua esposa."

Houve um longo e perturbador silêncio. (Obviamente, entretanto, não do ponto de vista de Dumbledore; meramente do ponto de vista de Sirius e James).

"Incrível!" – Dumbledore se agitou – "Tomara que ela seja!"

Sirius grunhiu e apagou mais uma vez, deixando um James muito satisfeito em retomar a direção do teste.

"Para descrever rato, o senhor escreveu..."

"Vil, meu querido garoto. E devemos chamar Poppy? O Sr. Black aqui parece estar desmaiando muito..."

"Nah, não esquenta. De qualquer forma, seu rato é, consideravelmente, seu inimigo. Então, seu inimigo é vil."

Dumbledore engasgou. "Ele é? Voldemort, seu bastardo..."

"Hum...senhor, meu nome é James."

"Ah, sim, eu sei."

"Então, por que me chamou de 'Voldemort'?"

"Não chamei!"

"Chamou sim. Você disse 'Voldemort, seu bastardo'."

"Eu estava falando com Voldemort, não com você!"

"V-Voldemort está aqui no ar-armário?"

"Claro que não."

Alivio. "Então por que você estava falando com ele?"

Confusão. "Eu...eu não sei. Eu acho. Eu estava falando com o...dele...eu não sei! Eu estava sendo dramático, ok? Próxima!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa tirar as calças e pular em cima?"

Sirius, que tinha acordado novamente do seu 'cochilo', quase desmaiou novamente, mas ao invés disso, resolveu se ocupar com o teste, tentando distrair a mente da imagem perturbadora de Dumbledore usando cuecas cor-de-rosa. "Para café...você escreveu...?"

"Muito quente e apreciado, mas embora eu tente conseguir muito dele, Minerva não me deixa fazer isso tão freqüentemente" – Dumbledore leu o que tinha escrito.

"Certo, ótimo. Bem, essa pergunta fala sobre sua vida sex..."

Entendendo o significado das palavras de Dumbledore, Sirius prontamente caiu num desmaio misericordioso.

James, pela décima segunda vez, rolou os olhos e assumiu o teste. "Essa pergunta fala sobre a sua vida sexual." Então, finalmente, ele entendeu as palavras do diretor. "AAAAAARGHHH! QUE NOJOOOOO!"

E então, ele também caiu desmaiado no chão, deixando um confuso Dumbledore sentado em seu balde de cabeça para baixo.

* * *

**Meia hora e trinta e quatro balas de limão depois:**

"Onde estou?" – Sirius perguntou atordoado, finalmente voltando à vida. Ele viu Dumbledore e deixou escapar um grito agudo, apenas para desmaiar novamente. O grito dele acordou James, que tinha favoravelmente esquecido dos acontecimentos anteriores.

"Onde estamos?"

"Café" – Dumbledore disse educadamente.

"Ah. Agora a palavra para descrever oceano...?"

"Ótimo."

"Bem, é isso o que o senhor pensa sobre a vida."

"Eu acredito que minha vida _seja_ ótima mesmo" – Dumbledore disse com uma ponta de arrogância na voz, enquanto ele falsamente analisava seus fios de cabelo branco.

"Hum...claro. Certo, agora, para amarelo, você escreveu...Rosier?"

"Sim."

Sirius acordou e conseguiu não desmaiar novamente. James comentou o evento e Sirius ganhou um tom de vermelho escuro e protestou.

"Eu não desmaiei" – ele se defendeu.

"Hum...é, você desmaiou sim, cara."

"Não desmaiei. Eu-eu-eu apaguei. Existe uma grande diferença."

"Hum...você desmaiou."

"Não desmaiei!"

"Desmaiou!"

"Não desmaiei!"

"PAREM com essa DISCUSSÂO!" – Dumbledore gritou.

Silêncio.

"Certo" – Sirius disse, controlando a situação – "Para amarelo, você escreveu a querida Rosier."

"Aham."

"Ela é alguém que você nunca vai esquecer."

Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa que marcasse profundamente os garotos pelo resto da vida, Sirius rapidamente interrompeu.

"Para laranja, você escreveu a mim. Essa pessoa é sua melhor amiga..." a voz dele ficou esganiçada – "O que é ligeiramente estranho, já que as únicas vezes que nós eventualmente conversamos é quando eu sou mandado para o seu escritório."

"É, é bastante peculiar" – Dumbledore concordou – "Agora, vermelho?"

"É..você escreveu Lily Evans."

Dumbledore mal conseguiu esconder um estremecimento de medo.

"Essa pessoa é alguém que.." – James assumiu – "Alguém que você am...O QUE? VOCÊ AMA A LILY?"

"O QUE?" – Dumbledore se surpreendeu.

"SEU DOENTE!" – o garoto de cabelos ondulados levou o pulso para traz e, furiosamente, o chocou contra o diretor.

Houve outro longo silêncio.

O qual, previsivelmente, foi quebrado por Sirius.

"Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga! Briga!"

"Cala a boca!" – James gritou, porque seus nervos não agüentavam mais as irritações incessantes de Sirius. Ele balançou o pulso quando os olhos se encheram de lagrimas. "Merda, isso realmente machuca!"

"É, cale-se, Sirius" – Dumbledore concordou sarcasticamente, aparentemente ignorando o último comentário de James. Seus olhos de azul cristal estavam mergulhados em lágrimas enquanto ele falava, gentilmente cobrindo o olho machucado com a mão.

James pareceu, apenas naquele momento, entender quem ele tinha acertado. "Droga! Eu quero dizer...drops. E quis dizer...d-d-desculpa?"

"Desculpado" – Dumbledore fungou, massageando lentamente seu olho – "Branco?"

"Para branco você escreveu Hagrid... ele é a sua alma-gêmea."

"Humm" – Dumbledore considerou – "Eu nunca imaginei que minha alma gêmea fosse tão grande."

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou. "Para verde você escreveu... o James aqui. Que é alguém que vai deixar uma marca na sua vida."

Dumbledore apontou para o roxo em seu olho. "Eu não tenho a MENOR idéia de que marca seria essa."

James assobiou inocentemente.

"E essa" – Sirius anunciou – "Foi a sua análise psicológica!"

"Soberbo!" – disse o velho homem. Ele se avançou um pouco com o balde em que estava sentado, e apoiou uma mão nos ombros de James e a outra em seu coração. "Oh...isso foi realmente bom, não foi? Exatamente onde, é o que importa" – ele se referiu ao coração de James. "Eu estou realmente feliz de termos tido a oportunidade da fazermos isso, um com o outro" – ele concluiu sinceramente.

Sirius e James viraram suas cabeças para a porta, horrorizados, quando ela abriu em um clarão de luz. Anthony Chang e Priscilla Huang estavam de pé, na frente deles, de mãos dadas e bocas abertas em choque, horror e repulsa. Eles tinham, ao que parecia, se aproximado do armário no pior momento possível e ouviram as últimas frases de Dumbledore.

Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram. "Eu posso explicar."

**N/T:** Desculpem a mega demora, mas eu só tive esse feriado de Páscoa para conseguir traduzir e postar. Não sei quando vou postar o próximo porque, bem, a autora ainda não postou.

Tão logo ela fizer, eu atualizo.

Beijos e Boa Páscoa a todos!


	5. Aquele em que a McGonagall faz o teste

* * *

**O TESTE DO SIRIUS** – Tradução da Fic Original Sirius'Quiz, da Bellatrix13. (História original no meu perfil.)

**Disclaime**r: Os personagens são da JKR. A autora pegou emprestado. E os créditos da história são todos dela. Eu apenas traduzi para nossa própria diversão.

**Sinopse**: "Eu tenho um teste" - Sirius respondeu inocentemente - "Que eu gostaria que você fizesse. É realmente interessante, James, e eu acho que traria benefícios mentais e psicoemocionais para você." – Tradução.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5 – Aquele em que a McGonagall faz o teste.**_

Remus andou casualmente até a mesa da Grifinória, sentando na frente de Sirius. Ele o entregou um bilhete caprichosamente enrolado (amarrado com um laço vermelho) e disse - "Me pediram para entregar isso a você".

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas e arrancou, distraidamente, o papel das mãos do amigo. "Humm?"

"Ele quis dizer 'por que'" – Peter traduziu excitado.

"Você é o tradutor dele agora?" – Remus devolveu defensivamente.

Sirius o olhou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Isso quer dizer 'sim'" – Peter cantarolou sorrindo.

"É, eu percebi" – o garoto de cabelos castanho-claro respondeu secamante. Ele se virou para Sirius e o observou desenrolando o bilhete.

Primeiramente, os olhos de Sirius se fixaram na assinatura. "_McGonagall?_" – ele exclamou. "O que? Ela te deu isso em alguma das sessões de amassos de vocês?"

As bochechas de Remus ficaram cor de rosa. "Não. Ela apenas me pediu para entregar isso a você."

"E _isso_ significa um 'sim'" – Peter espertamente disse.

Sirius caiu na risada e desenrolou o bilhete. Para sua surpresa, o bilhete começou a falar com ele, como numa versão bem mais gentil de um berrador.

"Prezado Sr. Black e seus outros amigos analfabetos" – dizia – "Chegou ao meu conhecimento que você são, de fato, analfabetos. Isso explicaria a falta de atenção de vocês em minhas aulas e o baixo rendimento nas provas teóricas dos NOM's. Portanto, é imperativo que vocês aprendam a ler e escrever antes dos NIEM's. A primeira aula será hoje, ás 7:30, no meu escritório. Eu tive que adiar algumas...ahn...coisas para conseguir encaixar vocês no meu horário, então, por favor, não se atrasem. Ainda, tragam algum material de vocês, para que possamos praticar leitura. Afetuosamente, professora McGonagall."

"Afetuosamente?" – Sirius gargalhou, vendo o bilhete inchar-se como um balão e cair lentamente sobre a mesa. "Remus, cara, esse casinho que você está tendo com a McGonagall parece estar bagunçando a mente dela!"

Remus corou até ficar vermelho-púrpura.

"Então, quem vai ter aulas comigo?" – Sirius perguntou.

"Eu não" – Peter respondeu imediatamente – "Nem vem."

"Nem eu" – Remus gaguejou, tossindo e alargando o colarinho.

"Ah sim" – Sirius concordou – "Você JÁ tem aulas particulares com ela."

Imediatamente, ele e Peter começaram a imitar que estavam vomintando.

"Muito engraçado" – Remus falou bruscamente, fazendo seu usual drama – "Vejo que não sou querido aqui, então, eu vou embora. Algum dia você vai se arrepender de ter feito esse estúpido teste, Sirius Black. Marque minhas palavras."

Sirius quase não ouviu por causa da imitação de vomitar. "Então, que vai comigo?" – ele perguntou, uma vez que Remus tinha rapidamente se afastado e a imitação tinha ficado chata. "Menino Jamie?"

James (que estivera extraordinariamente quieto durante a refeição, mais precisamente pelo fato de que ele estava fazendo cara de cachorrinho perdido para Lily Evans) pulou. "O que? Eu? Não mesmo. Deve ser muito chato."

Sirius rolou os olhos. "Você não percebe? É a oportunidade perfeita! Ela nos disse par levar material de leitura..."

A boca de James caiu. "Você, meu amigo, é um gênio!"

"Eu sei, James, eu sei!"

* * *

McGonagall sorriu para Sirius e pediu que ele pegasse o material de leitura. James o pegou de dentro de suas vestes, e o desenrolou sobre a mesa, cuidadosamente o tirando da visão da professora.

"O que é?" – ela perguntou, colocando os óculos sobre o nariz.

"Eu não sei" – Sirius respondeu inocentemente – "Remus me deu, Professora."

A professora corou à menção do nome do aluno. "Ah..vá em frente, então, Sr. Black."

Sirius limpou a garganta e encenou um grande show, como se realmente não soubesse ler.

"Eu-u...v-v-vo-o-ou vou?"

Ela conferiu o pedaço de papel – "Vou" – disse lenta, mas gentilmente.

Sirius fingiu espantar uma lágrima. "Obrigado"- ele disse, em exibição de seu talento em encenar. "Muito obrigado por estar me ajudando, Professora."

"Está tudo bem" – ela sorriu – "Continue".

"Eu vou dar para...vôce..."

"Você."

"Você uma listá.."

"Lista."

"Lista de cinco anim...animi...animiais? O que são animiais, Professora?"

McGonagall parece ficar um pouco impaciente. "Animais, Sr. Black. Animais."

Sirius soltou um grande soluço e escondeu o rosto na manga da roupa. "Eu-sou-tão-IDIOTA!" – ele murmurou. Os olhos de McGonagall se alargaram em horror – "Nenhuma mulher nunca vai me amar."

"Calma, calma Sirius" – McGonagall tentou amenizar – "Ninguém disse que você é idiota. Eu acho você, pessoalmente, brilhante. Mas precisa se aplicar um pouco."

Sirius levantou a cabeça e fixou seus olhos chorosos na professora grisalha. "Me-mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Agora, continue."

"E eu que-quero que você os escri...escriva...escreva na or...dem de sua (longa pausa) _preferência_."

Seus olhos se alargaram dramaticamente e ele disse de modo esperto - "Eu acho que é algum tipo de teste, professora."

McGonagall apertou os lábios. "Sim. Talvez. Continue."

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Mas professora" – ele começou dissimuladamente – "Se você decidir ser testada, eu acho..eu _acho_ que eu vou ficar realmente interessado em aprender!"

"O que?" – ela perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em suspeita.

"Bem, se você responder as perguntas, eu acho que minha paixão por aprender vai aumentar _muito_! Por favor, por favor, responda as questões do meu teste. Me daria tanto incentivo para continuar aprendendo. Eu adoraria ouvir suas respostas."

McGonagall, não entendendo a lógica do garoto, deu de ombros. "Ah, está bem. Continue na mesma questão. Quais são os animais?"

"Um porco, tirg..tigre, ovelhi..ovelha, vaca e um cavaco? Ca-_cavalo_."

Ela começou a escrever e (muito consideravelmente) leu em voz alta enquanto fazia – "Vaca, tigre, ovelha, cavalo e porco. Isso está certo?"

"Eu não sei" – Sirius respondeu inocentemente – "Eu nunca tinha visto esse teste antes. Nunca na minha vida toda. Na verdade, até Remus me dar esse pedaço de papel e você me ensinar a ler, eu nunca tinha sabido o que era um teste. Eu nunca nem mesmo fiz um teste antes. E eu também..."

James cutucou o amigo nas costelas, o silenciando. "Foi muito" – ele murmurou entre dentes, sorrindo para a professora. "Podemos ir para a próxima questão? Posso ter a honra?"

"Claro" – disse McGonagall, deliciada pelo súbito interesse dos alunos em aprender.

"Es...escri...escriva?"

"Escreva."

James suspirou alto, com lágrimas verdadeiras caindo em suas bochechas "Você é realmente um grande exemplo, Professora."

Ela corou. "Ah...bem...obrigada."

"Não, realmente. Quando eu crescer eu quero ser...eu quero ser como você!"

Sirius rolou os olhos e murmurou 'puxa-saco' sob sua respiração, mas James deu a McGonagall um sorriso tão cândido, que a fez corar ainda mais.

"Escreva uma palavra para...des...des...descrever um cachorro."

McGonagall tremeu, e fez um som de desagrado (num jeito bastante felino). "Estupidamente peludos" - ela respondeu, lentamente.

Sirius pareceu ficar mortalmente ofendido. "Peludo?" – ele perguntou, olhando para seu corpo.

"Próxima pergunta, por favor, Sr. Potter."

Enquanto James continuava gaguejando suas palavras, Sirius muito discretamente abriu o botão de suas calças. Ele inspecionou seu corpo cuidadosamente.

"Não" – ele assegurou a ele mesmo, um alivio incerto em sua voz – "Não, você não é peludo Sirius, não se preocupe."

Ele se voltou para a conversa entre James e a professora.

"Gatos?" – McGonagall repetiu, um sorrisinho no rosto dela. "Gatos são...minha vida. Eu os amos, muito."

Ignorando o que James estava balbuciando, Sirius colocou sua camisa de volta. Claro, havia um pouco de pêlo...mas aquilo significava que ele era peludo? O pânico induzido na mente dele acerca de ser ou não peludo foi afastado e ele voltou a prestar atenção na conversa ao seu lado.

"...rááááátos...ratôs...ratos.." – James exclamou, triunfante.

Sirius rolou os olhos, cantarolando metalmente 'c-h-a-to'.

"Caaaaaaf...cafê?"

"Café" – McGonagall corrigiu.

Ahá. Agora as coisas iam ficar interessantes.

"Sim, professora" – Sirius disse docemente – "O que a senhora pensa sobre café?"

"Bem..." – ela pensou um pouco – "eu realmente gosto de um pouco de café todas as manhãs com Albus. Na verdade, às vezes, quando Albus está ocupado, eu acabo aproveitando isso sozinha. Para ser honesta com vocês, garotos, às vezes eu gosto mais quando Albus não está. É bom poder passar algum tempo sozinha uma vez ou outra."

Sirius estava prestes a desmaiar de tanto rir; James estava gaguejando um pouco e a professora parecia estar ofendida.

"Ah...hahahahaha...meu...hahahahahaha...Deus...hahahahahaha" – Sirius gargalhou, mal conseguindo respirar.

"Próxima pergunta" – ela sibilou, ainda não entendendo o que era tão engraçado.

"Es...esc...escreva...uma...pala..palavra para descr...descrever o osse..oceano."

McGonagall ficou radiante. "Muito bem lido, Sr. Potter. Sua habilidade em ler melhorou _muito_ nos últimos minutos."

James fingiu conter as lágrimas. "Obrigado. Muito obrigado. A senhora não tem idéia o quanto isso significa para mim."

"O oceano?" – Sirius interrompeu, um pouco chateado com toda a atenção que James estava recebendo.

"Eu o odeio" – ela disse bruscamente – "A areia está sempre grudando nos meus dedos e no meu sapato e a água é tão suja e salgada. Ah, e todas aquelas crianças estão sempre (ela abaixou a voz e sussurrou) fazendo xixi n'água."

"Ok, agora eu vou te dar uma lista de co...co...corrr..cores!...Para cada...co..cor, eu quero que você esc...escreva a primeira pessoa que vir...vier à mente – mas elas tem que te com..conhecer...comecer?"

"Conhecer."

"Sim, obrigado. As cores são...ama-relo, laranja, vermelho, bran-co, e verde."

"Bem, para amarelo..." – McGonagall corou de repente, e gaguejou um pouco – algo profundamente atípico dela, o que fez James e Sirius trocarem olhares confusos.

"É, para amarelo?" – James instigou.

Ela ainda gaguejou quando responde – "Teria que ser...uhm...o Sr. Lupin."

Sirius a encarou. James a encarou. E muito, muito lentamente, as rodas nas cabeças deles começaram a girar.

Remus.

Cuecas de carinhas amarelas.

McGonagall.

Corando.

Gaguejando.

Amarelo.

"Ah, meu Merlin!" – Sirius berrou.

Enquanto isso, James começou a rolar no chão, tentando desesperadamente se livrar da imagem mental que tinha se formado em sua mente.

"O que está acontecendo?" – McGonagall perguntou – "Potter, levante-se do chão e continue lendo."

James ofegou, sussurrando 'não, não, não' enquanto tentava respirar.

Franzindo o cenho, a mulher se virou para Sirius. "Sua vez de ler um pouco."

"S-s-sim, senhora" – Sirius murmurou, com medo de fazer contato visual com a professora, assustado com a possibilidade de isso pudesse lhe causar más imagens mentais.

"Laranja?"

"Ah, essa seria você, Sr. Black."

Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram.

McGonagall estava rindo. "Você se lembra daquela vez, que por uma semana inteira, você..."

"SIM, SIM EU ME LEMBRO!" – Sirius berrou, interrompendo a professora. Algumas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos do menino e ele as afastou furiosamente. "CONTINUANDO" – chateado, ele pegou o pergaminho e o entregou para seu amigo. "Você lê."

"Onde nós estávamos?" – James perguntou, analisando rapidamente o papel – "Ah, sim, claro." E então, ele leu a última pergunta outra vez – "Eu vou te dar uma lista de cores. Para cada cor, eu quero que você escreva o nome de uma pessoa que vier a sua mente – mas elas têm que te conhecer. Acredito que estamos na cor vermelha, professora?"

"Potter..." – ela sussurrou – "...você não está mais gaguejando!"

James a olhou por um instante, atônito por ter escorregado nisso. "Eu...nós...eu...você. VOCÊ É UMA PROFESSORA MARAVILHOSA."

McGonagall o encarou, surpresa. "O que?"

"Eu...EU ESTOU CURADO!"

"Sr. Potter, o que, por tudo o que é sagrado, você está..."

Tropeçando na própria mentira, James tentou escapar – "Você, você é o anjo da minha vida, o farol de luz do meu caminho...você me ensinou o que ninguém nunca me ensinou...eu consigo ler. Eu consigo ler!"

"Bem...bem..." – ela interrompeu – "Você não pode aprender a ler em apenas alguns minutos, Sr. Potter, isso é simplesmente impossível..."

James se aproximou, pegando a mão da professora na dele e disse docemente – "Sabe, minha mãe sempre me disse que eu era um garoto muito especial. Talvez sua excepcional habilidade de ensinar tenha trazido à tona esse talento especial que eu tenho."

Sirius rolou os olhos. "Sim sim, James, você é maravilhoso. Podemos continuar?"

"Não" – McGonagall disse, suspeita – "O propósito desta aula já foi concluído. Vocês sabem ler agora. Eu ficaria muito agradecida se vocês me deixassem agora, garotos. Eu tenho...er...que fazer algumas coisas agora."

"Ah, está bem" – Sirius disse. James ficou incrivelmente desconcertado, mas seu melhor amigo sorriu e perguntou – "A gente perguntou tudo?"

"Perdão?" – a professora perguntou, olhando com suspeita a mudança deles.

"Saída" – Sirius avisou, pegando os pedaços de pergaminho enquanto ele se dirigia para a porta. "Você foi de incrível ajuda, professora. Nós estamos em divida com você!"

"A qualquer hora, garotos" – ela disse, gentilmente. Depois, hesitantemente, ela acrescentou – "Vocês podem pedir para que o Sr. Lupin suba aqui, se vocês o encontrarem? Eu posso precisar de alguma ajuda com as minhas...ahn (ela limpou a garganta)...notas."

Os olhos de Sirius se alargaram. "Sem problemas" – ele guinchou e depois, literalmente, saiu correndo da sala da professora, James estando logo atrás.

Decididos a fazer o máximo para esquecer o teste da McGonagall, os garotos olharam ao redor, procurando alguém para ser a próxima vitima.

Os olhos de Sirius começaram a brilhar assim que ele encontrou o alvo perfeito.

"Você está pensando o mesmo que eu, James?" – ele perguntou, cutucando o amigo enquanto ele apontava para o escolhido.

James sorriu estranhamente, mostrando todos os dentes brancos. "Eu acho que sim, Sirius."

Sirius deu um riso meio maníaco, retirando sua varinha. "_Levicorpus_" – ele gritou alto.

Woosh.

Ele se moveu para frente, com um brilho maldoso no rosto. "Ora ora, olá Ranhoso!"

* * *

**N/T:** sorry a demora. A autora só soltou esse novo cap há alguns dias e eu num tenho encontrado tempo para traduzir para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado...particularmente, não é o meu preferido...mas a encenação deles é otima, tenho qu admitir.

Quem tiha perguntado do Snape...hehehe, acho que vamos ter um próximo capítulo muitio, muito interessante mesmo. Mas teremos que esperar a autora soltar!!

Reviews?

Beijos

**Annie.**


End file.
